Trunks vs Crono
Trono.png|SuperSaiyan2Link T vs C.jpg|Simbiothero Description Dragonball Z vs Chrono Trigger! The two time traveling swordsmen enter the ring! Can Crono manage to kill the son of Prince Vegeta? Interlude Wiz: Time Traveling. This amazing thing is something we have not yet accomplished. Boomstick: But I guess these two have! Wiz: Trunks, the Saiyan son of Vegeta. Boomstick: And Crono, the saviour of Guardia. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Trunks Wiz: Born in Age 766, Trunks was born in a time where Future Android 17 and 18 terrorize e Earth. Goku dies of heart virus, Vegeta is killed in battle, and the other Z fighters fall also. Boomstick: I don't like this future. Wiz: Neither did Trunks. Over the next thirteen years, Future Gohan taught Trunks the things he needed to know to stand against the powerful Androids. Boomstick: Gohan and Trunks battled the Androids time and time again! But one horrible day, Gohan and Trunks encountered the Androids again! Gohan, knowing Trunks would die fighting them, knocked Trunks out and fought the, himself! Wiz: Gohan was stronger than the Android individually, of course. But the robots' combined infinite power were too much for Gohan, and he was killed. Trunks finally woke after the Androids were gone, and he found Gohan's dead body lying in the rain. Trunks he spent his next years trying to defeat the Androids. Boomstick: After a close encounter in Bridetown, Future Bulma shows her Time Machine to Trunks. She hoped that her son would go back and time and save Goku! So Trunks went back 20 years, but was greeted by Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold. Frieza wanted to kill Goku and his friends, but Trunks stepped in he way, killing both of them with the slightest of ease. Wiz: Trunks then meets the Z Fighters, pulling Goku aside to tell him everything. Trunks then gives Goku the antidote, and joins the Z Team for a while. Boomstick: Trunks helped fight the Androids and Cell, which he did so greatly! And after Cell was killed, Trunks traveled back in time to kill the Androids with his new form and power! Wiz: Trunks is an extremely powerful fighter. He has many attacks and forms. But his main weapon is the Z Sword. Given to him by a guy named Tapion, the Z Sword is extremely powerful. Trunks uses it a lot in battles, even using it to cut the metal Mecha Frieza into a dozen pieces. It's obviously hard to cut a ROBOT in half with a SWORD, so there's that. Boomstick: He also has a lot of freaking abilities! Like the ability to fly, where he can… fly. And he can use Ki, which lets him manipulate his eternal power. He can use Ki to shoot different kinds of attacks! Like with Saiyan Rapid Fire, that has Trunks fire a barrage of powerful yellow Ki Blasts! Wiz: Ki Sense lets him sense where life energy is. Burning Attack is his signature technique. It has Trunks move his hands in a series of rapid movements, before putting his hands out, and launching a large fiery Ki Blast. There's also a more powerful version known as Super Burning Attack. Boomstick: Buster Cannon is a powerful yellow beam attack! Burning Storm is like a Ki Blast barrage version of Buster Cannon. Shining Sword Attack is the move Trunks used to kill Mecha Frieza, and trust me, it's strong! It has Trunks shoot a Burning Attack slow enough for the foe to dodge! He the surprises them by slicing them to bits before finishing with a one-handed Buster Cannon to destroy the pieces! Wiz: Lightning Sword Slash has Trunks swing his sword multiple times, launching off waves of energy to hit enemies. And finally, Trunks's finishing move is Heat Dome Attack. It has Trunks surround himself in a dome of energy. A huge beam is then fired from it, completely obliterating foes. Boomstick: But he's not without his Super Saiyan Forms! His first is the Super Saiyan, which he mastered after finding Gohan dead on the ground. It doubles his stats. 2nd Grade Super Saiyan ups his power and speed a bit more! Wiz: And finally, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Trunks, aka Super Trunks, is basically Trunks taking steroids. It ups his strength by a ton, but lowers his speed and mobility because of his huge muscles. He would've been able to face Perfect Cell if it weren't for his speed downgrade. Boomstick: Trunks is not one to be messed with! Trunks: The nightmare is over, Cell! DIE! Crono Wiz: Born in 983 A.D. to a woman named Gina and an unnamed father, Crono was a special child, destined for greatness. He made a friend named Lucca quickly, who would soon make a great invention. Boomstick: Seventeen years after his birth, Crono went to the Millennial Fair, where he met his future bride, Marle. Marle and Crono enjoyed the festival, until the unveiling of Lucca's invention, the Telepod. Sweet! Time travel! Wiz: Marle uses the Telepod to test it, but goes back in time by accident. Crono went back to follow her, and eventually returned her to the present. Along with that, Crono rescued her ancestor Queen Leene, to ensure Marle's birth. Boomstick: Crono returned to the present with Marle and gave her back to Guardia Kingdom, her home, but he was accused of kidnapping Marle as an attempt to thwart the throne. In trial, Crono was sentenced to death by Chancellor! Dang. Wiz: Lucca thankfully rescues Crono, and they both escape the Prison Towers. On their way to the Guardia Forest, Marle joins them, and the three travel to the future. Boomstick: Crono's main weapon is a Katana! This sword, used by Japanese Samurai, is well-balanced, and Crono uses it with great strength! He also has Magical Abilities that he can use to his disposal! Wiz: Like Cyclone, that has Crono whirl around and enemy. Wind Slash has Crono hit enemies with a wave of Light energy. And Cleave (aka Spincut) deals double damage. Boomstick: Lightning has Crono attack the foe with… well, a bolt of lightning. Frenzy has Crono attack four times! Useful! Seriously! Wiz: And finally, his most powerful attack is Luminaire. It has Crono attack with holy light. It's holy, so, demons beware. It's also a Light-Type attack, and hits all enemies in the area. Boomstick: Crono is a very well-rounded fighter! He can take as much as he can dish out, and he's pretty quick on his feet, especially with wielding a light sword instead of a gigantic one like Cloud Strife's! But, I mean, Crono here is faster then your eye can see. That's like sound fast right there. Almost light speed! Speaking of light things... Wiz: Crono is a Light Type— Boomstick: —Look Vegeta! A Pokémon! Wiz: Ahem! Crono is a Light Type fighter. Originally named the Heaven Type, Light Types are weak to Shadow Types. But he is also a Lightning Type… which makes his even weaker to Shadow Types. Boomstick: So he's like the Venusaur of Crono Trigger. Say "Birds fucking hate grass" in the comments if you get that reference! Thank you, I'll be here all week! Wiz: Once again, AHEM! Also, we cannot forget, Crono can raise the dead. Boomstick: Whoa! Zombie nerd alert! Wiz: No, no, not like that. Crono can use the ability named Raise to give power to a K.O.d fighter/companion. Boomstick: Now THAT gives a Full Revive a run for its money. Wiz: Indeed it does. Crono also survived hits from Lavos easily, and eventually defeated him. And Lavos is a guy who killed Crono in an alternate timeline. Lavos ALSO eats souls. Not to mention, hits from Lavos are like hits from molten lava. Boomstick: Those are pretty hot moves you got there, Lavos. Wiz: Crono is a great fighter. But unfortunately, he relies on his team to help him finish the job, and is not really the solo fighter kind of guy. Boomstick: But still, this guy is a time-traveling powerful left-handed swordsman! What more do you want?! Oh, I know. More moves. Well too bad, Crono is awesome just the way he is! Fight! Trunks had killed Cell. Trunks killed Cell and prevented the Android from going to the past... Finally, the future had been saved. "Thank you Goku... Thank you father... Thank you everyone who helped my get this far!" Trunks said in his mind, looking up as the clear blue sky. "I haven't seen such a beautiful sky in a long time..." Trunks looks down from the sky, than begins to walk towards his mother. That's when things went utterly wrong. Trunks walked towards his mom, Bulma. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all. But there's always something that can darken even the brightest of days. Trunks hugged his mother. They both laughed in joy. Trunks and Bulma stopped hugging, and he looked over her shoulder. There was the time machine he had used to visit the past. There it was, in the hidden garage, as if it had never even been used once. "I'm so proud of you, Trunks." Bulma said with a smile on her face. Trunks haven't seen her smile since he left to go to the past in the time machine. It seemed like a millennia had gone by since then. That's when a strange noise was heard. A noise as if something had appeared a dozen feet behind Trunks. Naturally, the Saiyan son of Vegeta turned to see what it was. Thank goodness, the person there wasn't anyone who even remotely looked the insect android, Cell. So Trunks confronted the person. "Hey," Trunks greeted the boy. "I'm Trunks. Who're you?" "My name is Crono." The boy named Crono answered, sticking out his hand for Trunks to shake. Trunks oblidged. "Hello Crono." Trunks quickly took a glance behind Crono to see a weird machine there. "What's that you got there? "A Telepod. I come from the past." Crono responded blankly. Crono didn't use too many emotions in his speech, but then again, RPG heroes hardly talk. "The past, huh?" The Saiyan chuckled. Trunks began to think after saying that, "He's from the past, wears clothes similar to #17's, talks blankly, and is named after a clock term... He must be an Android. No person would come to this exact time if they weren't an Android... All the signs point to him being one..." After the conversation in his mind, Trunks drew his Z Sword. Crono stepped back in confusion. He didn't get why Trunks suddenly wanted to fight. "What's this for?" Crono said, putting his left hand on the handle of his sheathed Katana, just in case he's forced to fight. "I won't let your kind try to mess up this world! Not again!" Trunks yelled, pointing his sword towards Crono. "My… kind?" Crono asked himself. But there would no use in trying to flee. He would have to face Trunks. And so, Crono unsheathed his Katana, and the two swordsmen got into their fighting positions. Fight! Trunks swung at Crono. But being as fast as he is, Crono blocked it no problem, and kicked Trunks backwards. "I see you're fast..." Trunks mumbled, running at Crono again. Trunks swung, Crono blocked. Crono thrusted his Katana, Trunks sidestepped. This went on for a while, until Trunks finally ducked under Crono's horizontal swing, and slashed Crono's chest. Crono recoiled. The damage wasn't that bad at all, but he'd be lying to say it didn't hurt a little. That's when Trunks threw his sword up high, and put his fists up. Crono swung, but Trunks quickly stopped the blade with his two fingers. Crono swung more and more; five times to be exact. But Trunks blocked them all with the same two fingers. That's when after Trunks blocked one more attack, Crono decided to use Spincut. The move was two powerful to block, and the attack struck the Saiyan in the chest. Suddenly, the Z Sword began to fall back down after Trunks threw it up. Trunks noticed this, but Crono did not, so as it landed, Trunks quickly grabbed it, and cut Crono's cheek. Crono stumbled, but raised his sword and yelled aloud, "Lightning!" A lightning bolt dropped from the sky dropping onto Trunks and making an explosion. Trunks was seemingly gone... But suddenly, from the dust, a shadowy figure emerged. Crono took a step back seeing this, wondering if it was really Trunks or not. The figure moved his hands in several motions until— "Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled, golden aura covering him, clearing the dust. A ball of flaming Ki also emerged in the palms of Trunks's hands, and he shot the Burning Attack at Crono. The blast was fast, but Crono thought he could take it, swinging his katana and pushing back at the Burning Attack. Unfortunately, the Burning Attack was too powerful, and blew up. After the explosion faded, Crono and Super Saiyan Trunks were standing across from each other. Trunks flew towards Crono, and Crono used Wind Slash. Trunks flipped around the Wind Slash, and kicked when— SLASH! Crono slashed Trunks's leg. Super Saiyan Trunks hit the ground, panting quietly. "No, Android. You won't beat me!" Trunks yelled, taking a huge leap backwards, and throwing his Z Sword. The sword swung at Crono, but Crono ducked under it. But Crono underestimated it, as the Z Sword bounced off a building and came spinning back. The hilt hit the back of Crono's head, knocking Crono falling to the ground, as he was knocked out. "Humph. No more Androids! But when I kill you, I think I'll keep your body so that any of your other robot friends will know to back off!" The Super Saiyan marched over to Crono's blacked out body, raised the Z Sword and— "No you don't!" A girl shouted, running and grabbing Crono, getting him out of the way Trunks's attack. It was Marle. "What? Another Android?!" The Super Saiyan said in disbelief. "Sorry, golden hair. I'm taking Crono, and we're going back to our time for now." Marle said, lifting up the crumpled Crono and putting him in one of the Telepods. She then pressed a few buttons, and Crono disappeared. So then Marle got herself into a Telepod, and pressed a few buttons there too. "Back to year 1000 we go..." And with that, she disappeared also. "What?! I bet they're going back to make a plan! I can't let that happen! To year 1000 I go!" Trunks thought, running past his mother, and jumping in the Time Machine. "Mom, I'll be back, don't worry!" Trunks said, just before the Time Machine went back in time in a flash of light. The Time Machine appeared in some sort of forest... Guardia Forest. Trunks hopped out, and noticed Crono awake and beside Marle. "He's back!" Marle shouted, startling Crono. Crono looked over, to see Super Saiyan Trunks. So Crono took out his Katana. "It's over!" Trunks thrusted his hands forward, and a large yellow beam shot out. Crono reacted quickly, shooting out a Luminaire. There's no way Crono could lose this struggle, hence why his beam won. The Luminaire grew bigger, engulfing the Buster Cannon and blowing up in Trunks's face. But, he was alive! And really muscular now too... It was Super Trunks! "You'll never take me down, Android! Saiyan Rapid Fire!" Trunks screamed, moving his hands all over the place to shoot a ton of Ki Blasts. Crono dodged them all, and was about to finish Trunks with a Frenzy when— "Die!" Trunks kicked Crono high into the air, and a dome of hear formed around the Saiyan. Trunks raised his hands, and shot a gigantic beam. The beam destroyed Crono. "CRONO!" Marle cried out. Trunks returned to his base form, then walked back to the Time Machine. "Don't you Androids try to ruin my future ever again, got that?" KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow! What a brutal misunderstanding! Wiz: Crono is good, but Trunks is way out of his league. Not only is Trunks better in power, but he's also greater in experience, speed, agility, and defence. Boomstick: We're not lying when we say that Trunks has too much power then he even needs to beat Crono. I mean the guy has giant building-level energy beams, energy balls, a super sharp sword, and a whole bunch of other crap! Crono's moves consist of different sword techniques, a little cyclone to lift people up, and some lightning. The only thing that would really scare Trunks in the Luminaire, but that is Crono's finishing move, and takes up too much energy to use over and over! Wiz: Trunks is powerful, but he has the speed to back it up. And trust us, Trunks is legions above Crono in that. Crono moves faster then the eye can see, which, hell, could just be the mere speed of sound. Trunks has proven time and time again that light speed is his thing. First off, Trunks is thousands of times faster then Radiz, the first villain in Dragon Ball Z. Well, let's see here. Radiz caught a bullet when it was about to his his face, and he even was stated to move faster then light by Piccolo, due to the Saiyan dodging the Special Beam Cannon. Boomstick: Trunks can take a ton of hits with defense! Not only has he tanked attacks from the most powerful characters in Dragon Ball Z (Like the Androids and Perfect Cell), but sometimes he even wears Saiyan Armor! This Armor is better defence then the jacket he wears by far! Plus, he could survive anything Crono had! Being lifted up by Cyclone is a joke to Trunks, the sword techniques are less powerful then things he's taken before, and Luminaire could be trouble, but it can't be used too often! Wiz: And Trunks also has experience in the bag, but it's not as hard to explain. Trunks was born in a horrible world, and so he began training under Gohan right away. Meanwhile, Crono began at seventeen. Boomstick: By traveling to Trunks's time, Crono triggered his death. Wiz: The winner is Trunks. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015